Prank Calls
by indiegal
Summary: *Finished!* After finding someone familiar when teaching Ron how to prank call, a real live prank ensues
1. Prank Calling

Prank Calls  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Harry and Ron accidentally stumble across someone they'd rather not (or would they?) when prank calling. Possible slash in possible later chapters.  
  
Bring. Bring.  
  
Draco sat up so fast all the blood rushed out of his head. His phone was ringing. His phone never rang. He stared at it for a moment before decisively picking it up.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hi!" said a boy's voice he thought he recognised. "Can I speak to Draco please?"  
  
"This is Draco," he replied, wondering who else this person expected to get on his own private line. Before he had time to go any further down this trail of thought, however, he was interrupted by his mysterious caller.  
  
"Oh shit!" it said, as somebody snickered in the background. Then the line went dead.  
  
Ten minutes later, Draco was still sitting watching his telephone. He'd bought it a year ago just for fun, and so far that was the only call he'd received. A memorable first call, he thought. What had just happened? Why would somebody call him and then hang up when they reached him? It just didn't seem logical! Draco fell back on his bed with a frustrated sigh, staring up at the black material draped over the top of his four-poster bed.  
  
A little way away, Harry Potter was trying to explain the same thing to his best friend, Ron Weasley.  
  
"It's called a prank call, Ron," he explained patiently for the fifth time that day. "It's a sort of muggle practical joke."  
  
"So…" mused Ron, "you ring someone up, ask for someone else and then hang up?"  
  
"Well, that's one sort of prank call," replied Harry. "There are others when you don't say anything, or say something really stupid."  
  
"So what just happened then?"  
  
"Ah. Well, despite choosing a very unusual and stupid name that nobody we called would have," Harry paused for dramatic effect, "I think we just found Draco Malfoy's home number."  
  
The effect this simple sentence had on Ron was amazing. His face morphed from confusion to comprehension, then to an evil grin.  
  
"So, what can we do with this information?" Ron muttered, stroking his chin as though he had a goatee. Harry tapped his nose, then picked up the phone and dialled again.  
  
"Watch and learn, Ronniekins, watch and learn.." he trailed off as the ringing tone began.  
  
Draco practically threw himself across the room as his phone started to ring again. Snatching it off the hook, he spoke breathlessly down the receiver.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hello, is Mr Wall there?" rumbled a deep voice down the line.  
  
"There's no Mr Wall here!" replied Draco, exasperated. Two strange calls in one afternoon?  
  
"Is Mrs Wall there?" the voice asked again.  
  
"No, sorry," Draco replied, wondering at the stupidity of the caller.  
  
"Are any of the Walls there?" Draco almost choked. How persistent could somebody be?!  
  
"No, there are no Walls here!" he almost shouted down the phone.  
  
"That's strange," said the voice, sounding confused. "Then how is your ceiling staying up?" A spluttering sound, followed by a snort came down the line, before it went dead again. Draco's cheeks started to go pink. How dare somebody make fun of him in that way! He was a Malfoy! People do not ring up Malfoy's and play tricks on them down the telephone!  
  
Back at the Burrow, Harry and Ron were rolling on Ron's bed, tears of laughter pouring down their faces. Fred and George, drawn by the noise, came rushing in.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Fred.  
  
Harry managed to stop laughing for long enough to splutter out,  
  
"Malfoy… prank call… no walls…" before dissolving into laughter again. Fred and George, being experienced in the world of trickery, whether muggle or magical, knew immediately what he was talking about.  
  
"Aww, why didn't you call us? We would have loved to have heard that!"  
  
"Do one yourself!" Ron said, sitting up and wiping his eyes. "The number's on the side there," he continued, pointing to a sheet of paper with a phone number written on it. A gleam appeared in George's eye as he picked up the phone and began to dial the number.  
  
Draco glared at his phone as it rang. He wasn't going to pick it up this time. He was just going to let it ring until it stopped. When it carried on ringing, Draco cursed himself for being so weak and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he said, slightly suspicious.  
  
"Draco?" whispered a high-pitched, female voice.  
  
"Yes?" replied Draco, confused now. He didn't know any girls that didn't sound like men, all being members of Slytherin.  
  
"Oh good!" the voice continued. "I can't talk for long now, but will you meet me outside Gringotts bank at two o'clock tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"Who is this?" asked Draco, puzzled.  
  
"Please, I can't say. Just meet me tomorrow. You'll know who I am." The line went dead.  
  
The last call had been more confusing than the first two. The first, he didn't know what had happened. Maybe the caller had forgotten to feed the house-elf or something, and had had to hang up. The second was obviously a trick. The third had completely stumped him. He didn't know what to think of it. Was it a trick, or was it really some girl who wanted to meet him, and, from the sound of it, needed his help? Getting off his bed, he went to have a nice long jacuzzi and to think it over carefully.  
  
George replaced the receiver, looking smug.  
  
"And the prize for best prank call goes to… Mr George Weasley!" He bowed low, getting pulled over by Ron who had grabbed his head. Fred carried on for him.  
  
"For the next instalment, be at Gringotts bank at two in the afternoon tomorrow!"  
  
Well? Shall I carry this on? I don't know… Please review and tell me. 


	2. Plotting

Plotting  
  
Look at the first chapter for all the info you can't do without. (They're not mine, PG, etc)  
  
On the floor in the twins' room, three Weasleys and a Potter were sitting, conferring. They were trying to work out how to continue with George's plan. Sure, it was a brilliant idea to get Draco Malfoy to turn up outside Gringotts, but surely they could improve on it. It would be a bit boring to just watch him stand there. Add to this the factor that they only had an hour to come up with something good before Malfoy himself would be getting to the arranged meeting place, and they were getting slightly panicked.  
  
"Ooh!" squealed Ron suddenly, sounding more like Ginny than himself. "I know what we could do!" At the inquisitive looks from the others, he carried on. "One of us can dress up as a girl and go and talk to Malfoy!"  
  
"Are you volunteering?" mocked Harry lightly.  
  
"No!" protested Ron loudly. "George can do it!"  
  
"Why should I do it, you came up with the idea!"  
  
"Yeah, but it was your idea to tell him to go there in the first place!" countered Ron, poking his tongue out at George. Before it got nasty, however, Harry intervened.  
  
"I know what we can do. There's this thing muggles do, called drawing lots. You have four straws, or twigs, or something, but one is shorter than the rest. The person who pulls out the shortest straw has to dress up as a girl. Ok?" When the other three nodded agreement, Harry looked around for something he could use to draw the lots with. When Fred handed him four straws, one shorter than the others, he didn't ask, just raised one eyebrow. Arranging them in his hand so the others couldn't tell which the shortest was, he added, "If I'm left holding the short straw after you've all picked, I'll dress up."  
  
  
  
Which was exactly what he was complaining about doing just a short while later.  
  
"It's not fair, you must have used some sort of spell to help you!"  
  
"Harry," said Fred patiently, "why would there be a spell to help wizards cheat at drawing lots?" When Harry didn't reply, he added, "Now, let's go and raid Ginny's wardrobe for you!" The mischievous glint in his eye was hard to miss.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Harry was standing dressed in a short red skirt, black tights that went wonderfully with his black, knee high, high heeled boots, a white spaghetti strap top and a black leather jacket. The twins, with their knowledge of all spells weird and wonderful, had changed Harry's body so he now looked like a very sun-tanned, well-exercised teenage girl. If he hadn't known it was Harry, Ron would have been in love. Ginny, who was now also in on the prank, had made Harry up with some mascara, lip- gloss and some cover-up stick to hide his scar. He had changed his glasses for contact lenses, and was now unrecognisable as the Boy Who Lived. Standing in front of the mirror, Harry studied his reflection.  
  
"I'm not sure about this…" he muttered uncertainly.  
  
"Oh come off it Harry you look stunning, darling!" minced George. "Or would you prefer Harriet?" Harry shot him a death glare.  
  
"Shut up!" he mumbled. "Or I'll set my boyfriend on you, and his daddy's a dark arts master!" he lisped on the end, making everyone else in the room burst out laughing. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Quick!" hissed Fred, "Into the wardrobe!" Not two seconds after they shoved Harry into the wardrobe, Percy strode into the room.  
  
"Would you mind quieting down a bit in here?" he said pompously. "Some of us are trying to work!" With a final glare at them, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Letting out a sigh, Ron opened the wardrobe. As he stumbled out, Harry held up something to show the others.  
  
"Ginny," he inquired, "What is this?" He was holding up a pink lacy thong with G 4 N written on it in silver glitter. Blushing furiously, Ginny snatched it out of his hands and shoved it violently into a drawer.  
  
"I didn't buy it!" she muttered, "It was a Valentine's day present!" As soon as she said this, she instantly regretted it as the twins started cat calling.  
  
"Who's N, Gin?" they teased. "Let me guess… could it be Neville?" Judging by Ginny's metamorphism into a beetroot, the twins assumed they were right and resumed their catcalls.  
  
"Leave her be, guys," said Ron fairly. "It could be worse! I mean, suppose she'd fallen for Crabbe or Goyle! Or even worse, Snape!" In the midst of the laughter that followed that comment, Harry shouted over the others,  
  
"Come on, it's nearly two o'clock! We've got a dragon to catch!"  
  
Like? Don't like? Any ideas as to where I should go? I'm a little stuck.. Please review anyway! 


	3. Acting

Acting  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling, as always  
  
Warning! This story is weird!! Oh, and there will be slash later on. So ner =P  
  
Wow! So many people have reviewed! I'm so happy! Please carry on reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stood outside Gringotts, tugging anxiously at his skirt. It seemed too short and he was having trouble standing in his heels. For the umpteenth time that minute, he looked at his watch. 2:01. Was Draco going to turn up? What if he didn't? He was going to look really stupid. Anxiously, he glanced at the corner he knew his co-conspirators were hiding around. 2:02. He scanned the crowd, feeling a rush of excitement every time he saw a blond head bobbing along amidst the browns, blacks and, once, a green. Suddenly, he heard a discreet cough behind him. Spinning, he saw Draco leaning languidly against the wall, taking in his form.  
  
"Good afternoon, miss…?" he quirked an eyebrow at the unspoken question. Harry panicked. He hadn't thought of a name! He replied with the first name that popped into his head.  
  
"Bond," he said with a smile. "Jamie Bond." He had been watching old Bond movies with Ron as part of Ron's mugglification. Harry prayed that Draco hadn't ever seen one. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"It's a pleasure, Miss Bond," replied Draco, taking Harry's hand. Harry was startled. He hadn't ever seen Draco behaving like this. Even when Draco had tried to befriend him on the train in his first year, he had been cocky and insolent. Harry decided he much prefered this side of him.  
  
"I don't recall seeing you at school," commented Draco.  
  
"No," replied Harry, feeling slightly self-satisfied. He'd thought this one out. "I go to Beauxbatons. My mother was French." Draco nodded. Taking Harry's hand again, he walked over to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour. After they had both ordered, Harry acutely aware of the four Weasleys watching him, Draco continued the conversation.  
  
"So," he started, staring intently into Harry's eyes. Harry noticed how Draco's eyes seemed to have stormclouds swirling in them, although he had such large pupils Harry could hardly see the colour at all. You could drown in eyes that deep, thought Harry, then mentally shook himself. Concentrate, he thought. Draco Malfoy does not have nice eyes. Concentrate on being a girl who likes Mal- Draco.  
  
"Why did you call me?" continued Draco, unaware of the effect his deep eyes seemed to be having on Harry. Harry blushed. You had to give it to him, thought Ron, watching from a distance, Harry was a brilliant actor. Taking Draco's hand, he leaned in closer.  
  
"It was a bit sneaky of me, really. I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you," he murmured, leaning in even closer so that his face was only inches from Draco's, "How incredibly sexy I find you." By this point Harry's voice had almost reverted to it's normal pitch and, as Harry now saw, husky whipsering obviously did something for Draco. There was now no grey visible around the sides of his hugely dilated pupils and his mouth was hanging slightly open. Harry felt something that felt a bit like smugness at being able to have this effect on one of his worst enemies stir inside him. With a small wink, he got to his feet.  
  
"I'll call you," he purred, before blowing Draco a kiss and walking off into the crowd, leaving a stunned and slightly dazed looking Draco behind him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As Harry rounded the corner where his friends were hiding, he was greeted by howls and whoops from the ecstatic Weasleys. They were still on a high when they tumbled into Ron's room after an uneventful journey by floo back to the Burrow. Ginny was bouncing up and down, which ended in a small fight on Ron's carpet when she accidentally bounced on Fred. Ron kept attempting to high-five everybody, another muggle trait he had just learned. George and Harry were sitting on Ron's bed, trying to get everybody to calm down. Despite the occasional giggle from Ron, they eventually succeeded.  
  
"Okay," said George in a brisk, business-like tone, "What are we going to do to him next?"  
  
"Well," piped up Ginny, "It's obvious! Harry's going to have to take him on a date somewhere!" During the hysterics after this comment of Ginny's, Harry ended up on Ron's lap with Fred's foot somewhere near his ear, while George, who had managed to stay on the bed, tried to prise a wailing Ginny off his foot.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Harry shouted, landing on Ginny as Ron shoved him off his lap, "But there is no way I am taking that git on a date!"  
  
"Tough luck Harry, you have to!" said Fred firmly. "Besides, it could be fun!" he added sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah!" added Ginny, not catching on to the sarcasm. "I mean, he is quite good-looking!" This was too much for the others.  
  
"Ginny!" they shouted in unison, before collapsing on the floor in giggles.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open.  
  
"Would you quiet down in there!" roared Percy, silhouted in the door like Professor Snape in a potions lesson. Silence fell over the five teenages entwined on the floor. Percy shot them a snooty death glare before striding out of the door and closing it behind him. After a moment, Ron started to giggle again. Soon they were all laughing, stuffing bits of Ron's bed cover into their mouths to keep from disturbing Percy again. When they were all quiet again, Ron started up the conversation again.  
  
"So where are you going to take him, Harry?"  
  
"I absolutely refuse to take him anywhere!" Harry growled. "But, since I have no choice, I know somewhere I can take him.."  
  
While they were talking, Fred had scrambled to his feet. Now he put his finger to his lips and indicated for the others to be quiet, the phone held to his ear. As they shut up and scrambled up to listen to the conversation, a grin came over Fred's face.  
  
"Yes?" came a voice down the telephone.  
  
"Ah, guten morgen!" said Fred in a perfect German accent. "Ich habe mein Augapfel verloren. Konnen Sie bitte mir helfen?"  
  
"Excuse me?" asked the voice, surprised. Fred repeated what he had just said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand a word you're saying," sighed the man down the line.  
  
"Ach, das ist gut, weil Sie ein Schwein sind! Ich hoffe dass, Sie in der Nähe von einem See ist, weil mein Vater Witze macht!"  
  
"Goodbye," said the man on the other end of the telephone, and the line went dead. Fred giggled, pointed his wand at his throat and said something in German.  
  
"Ah, that's better," he said, grinning at the others. "Well, I hope I confused him!"  
  
"Fred, what on earth were you talking about?!" asked Ginny incredulously.  
  
"Do you know, I haven't got the faintest idea!" replied Fred, stretching as if he were a cat without a care in the world. "Now, let's get back to Harry."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Professor Snape replaced his telephone reciever and sighed. It would all be so much simpler if everybody spoke English!  
  
"Severus, are you coming back?" whined a voice from his bedroom. Snape let his dressing gown drop to the ground.  
  
"Coming, Gilderoy!" he called, checking his reflection in the window then hurrying back to his room and shutting the door firmly behind him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Br-  
  
"Hello?" Draco grabbed the phone off it's hook before it had finished it's first ring. He hadn't been sitting watching it all day. No, in fact there had been a very interesting drop of water on the wall just behind it that he had watched evaporate.  
  
"Is that you Draco?" Draco's heart leapt.  
  
"You know, Jamie, this is my private line. You don't need to ask that everytime you call me."  
  
"Oh, ok then." There was a pause. "So, how are you then?"  
  
"I'm ok." Another pause. "You?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. Listen, Draco, are you free tomorrow night?" Draco's heart leapt, did a triple back flip and cartwheeled six times before landing neatly in the splits, to the applause of the crowd and the cards with '10' written on that the judges all held up.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," he choked out. "Why?"  
  
"Do you want to go to the theatre with me tomorrow? There's a show on I want to see. The only thing is, I'd need to come and get ready at your house before because you're supposed to dress up to go. I can meet you at say, 6:30, outside Gringotts again?"  
  
"That should be fine," replied Draco, dancing around the room with his phone attached to his ear at the thought of Jamie coming to change at his house. And the fact that they were going on a date wasn't too bad either.  
  
"Great, I'll see you then then!" said Harry, about to hang up.  
  
"Oh, Jamie?" asked Draco quickly. Harry's mind took a moment to register that as him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What play are we going to see?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh, just a little comedy thing. It's called the Rocky Horror Show. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Well, that was interesting! Not quite sure why it ended up like that, it didn't start like it! I seem to have turned Draco into a blond bimbo when he's on his own. Oopsie! Oh, and don't ask me what the German means, I won't tell mwahahaha. Find out yourself if you're that interested. Don't blame me when it's weird! 


	4. Preparing

Preparing  
  
Rating: PG-13, probably, I dunno I'm English! We have different ratings!  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know I'm not telling you! Oh alright, they're not mine, they're J.K.Rowling's!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Sorry it took my a while to get this up, it wasn't really worth waiting for either!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stood outside Gringotts, waiting for Draco, for the second time in two days. He had his wand tucked into the inside of his robe, which he was wearing over a new set of girl's clothes. As he fiddled with the bracelets that Ginny had forced around his wrist, he felt a pair of eyes on him. A pair of stormy grey eyes, to be exact. He turned around to see Draco Malfoy grinning at him.  
  
"I wondered how long it would be before you noticed I was here," he commented, walking up to Harry.  
  
"And?" asked Harry, raising one eyebrow. Draco checked his watch.  
  
"About three seconds," he said, adding, "Very impressive."  
  
"Shall we go?" suggested Harry.  
  
"Brilliant idea," responded Draco, offering his arm to Harry. Harry took it, relieved there weren't any Weasleys around to see. Harry had forbidden them from coming, as none of them had ever been to the theatre before and wouldn't have a clue how to behave. He had, however, agreed to fill them in about every little thing that happened during the evening.  
  
They walked into the Leaky Cauldron, drawing a bit of attention to themselves as they did so. Harry wondered why, until he overheard a witch say to her friend,  
  
"That girl looks just like Harry Potter, only female!" He pushed Draco along a bit to hurry past them, asking loudly as he did so,  
  
"Where are we going?" Draco looked at him with surprise.  
  
"Malfoy Manor of course!" he replied.  
  
"Are we going by muggle public transport?" he asked, indicating the door leading to the muggle street.  
  
"Of course not!" scoffed Draco. "We're going by floo!" As Harry murmured his understanding, Draco led him over to a fireplace. Taking some floo powder out of his pocket, he handed it to Harry, saying,  
  
"Copy me!" Throwing the floo into the fireplace, he shouted,  
  
"Draco Malfoy's living room!" stepping into the fire as he did so. With a nervous glance around him, Harry did the same thing, and, after a whirlwind ride through the land of fireplaces, stumbled out into Draco Malfoy's arms. Blushing, he stood up, finding himself face to face and inches away from his enemy, and, apparently, his alter ego's boyfriend.  
  
"Thanks," he stuttered, before pulling away and looking around the room. It was very big and expensive looking. There were two sofas and an armchair facing the large, white marble fireplace, with massive bookcases all around the walls. He must read a lot, thought Harry. Tucked away in the corner was a door, which Draco proceeded to tug Harry towards.  
  
"Don't you worry that your father might come in?" asked Harry, finding himself pulled along.  
  
"Oh no," replied Draco assuredly. "He never comes in here. This is my wing of the house," he added, as though having one's own private wing was a normal occurrence. "Only me and the house elves come in here. I only go into the rest of the house for Sunday dinner." Harry, having grown up in a cupboard, found this a hard concept to grasp. He now found himself in quite a homey looking kitchen, with a small table, a fridge, lots of shelves and all the other things you might expect to find in a normal muggle kitchen. He shook himself, trying to get a grip on reality.  
  
"Drink?" asked Draco, taking two glasses out of a cupboard.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry, staring at all the muggle appliances around the kitchen. "Draco," he started, then stopped, unsure of how to politely phrase his next question. "Don't you find this all a bit.. well, muggle?"  
  
"Not really," replied Draco, turning with a grin on his face. "I like a bit of variety! What do you want to drink?"  
  
"Oh, the same as you, please." Draco nodded wordlessly as he took two orange Bacardi Breezers off a shelf, spinning them like a girl from Coyote Ugly as he did so. Unfortunately, one dropped on the floor and smashed.  
  
"Oops," he said with a sheepish grin. Harry found himself giggling. When Draco had cleaned up the dropped drink and they were both standing with glasses in their hands, Draco suggested they went to choose outfits for the theatre. Harry readily agreed, and they went through to Draco's bedroom. This time, Harry couldn't stop his mouth from falling open. Draco's bedroom was amazing. He had a white carpet so thick Harry could hardly see his feet, despite the three-foot heels he was wearing. The king size, four- poster bed was mahogany, from the look of it, with black covers and black material draped all over it. One whole enormous wall was covered by wardrobes, a few with mirrors on the doors, confirming Harry's theories that Draco Malfoy was in fact the most vain person in the entire world. Another wall was covered by bookcases. The most amazing thing, however, was the wall completely made of glass, with French windows looking out onto a balcony, which, from what Harry could see, overlooked a swimming pool. He guessed it was Draco's private one. The room also contained numerous belongings, including the latest technological inventions that all muggle boys wanted, and, Harry noted with amusement, Draco's telephone.  
  
"You like it?" asked Draco with a wry grin, seeing the expression of wonder on Harry's face.  
  
"It's… amazing!" said Harry, struggling for words. Downing the rest of his drink, Draco walked over to the wardrobe. Copying him, Harry followed as Draco opened the doors.  
  
"So, Jamie, you're the expert. What do we have to wear tonight?" asked Draco, gesturing to all the clothes.  
  
"Well," said Harry, "something…" he struggled to find the word for the costumes worn to the Rocky Horror Show, "something exotic, sexy, revealing and not necessarily made for your sex. Oh, and don't forget the make-up." Giggling to himself, he looked at Draco's face. His eyebrows were floating somewhere near the ceiling, while his chin was somewhere near the floor.  
  
"You want me," gasped Draco, "To wear something exotic, sexy and revealing, made for girls?!" Harry nodded. "Tell me, Jamie. What is this show?" Harry laughed loudly.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Draco, it's harmless! It's fun! I'll dress up too, everybody does!" Draco still looked sceptical. "Come on, let's choose some costumes!"  
  
Half an hour later, the two boys/girls were dressed to kill and ready to go. Harry, having finally persuaded him to dress up, had done Draco as close to Frank as he could get him, dressing him in red fishnet tights, red stilettos and a red miniskirt, adding a tight, black, low cut t-shirt. He had given him mascara, eye shadow, clip-on earrings, a necklace and a couple of bracelets. The final touch was bright red lipstick. Harry was wearing a very, VERY tight black leather cat suit with a zip all the way down the front which showed off his curves wonderfully, with knee high black stiletto boots, a red feather boa and about the same amount of make up as Draco. Harry had magically lengthened Draco's hair and put it into two plaits, and had left his hanging down his back. They were planning to take floo to the Leaky Cauldron and get a taxi from there to the theatre. Everything was going smoothly. The only thing that was worrying Harry was the fact that he was having trouble keeping his hands off Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there we are. Sorry it was so bad. I'll try to make the next chapter better, promise! Please review. Go on, go on, go on, go on… etc (most english ppl with a tv should understand!) 


	5. Bonding

Bonding  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's. Not mine. Me no be bothered to say that.  
  
WARNING! SLASH!!!!  
  
As always, thanks to people who reviewed!! It's nice to be reviewed!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy was excited. So excited, in fact, that he kept having to integrate little hops and skips with the rest of his walking. He was on a date with the most beautiful girl he had ever met, who had just changed at his house. Granted, she had insisted on going into the bathroom while she did so, but it was still at his house! He was, however, having problems with his outfit. Red just wasn't his colour.  
  
After an almost uneventful journey, including catcalls from the pedestrians who looked into the taxi and a strange glance from the taxi driver, which disappeared when they told him where they wanted to go, they arrived at the theatre. Draco was relieved to notice other people wearing strange outfits, though none looked as good as him and Jamie. Then again, who could? They went into the theatre, ordered drinks for the interval and sat down in their seats, which were quite near the front and would have been good, if there weren't the compulsory woman-with-very-big-hair sitting in front of them. Draco wriggled and couldn't sit still.  
  
"Draco!" said Harry, finally. "Would you please calm down?"  
  
"I'm sorry!" he giggled. "It's just so much fun to be here! I've never been to the theatre before!" Alarm bells started to go off in Harry's head.  
  
"You haven't? Well, there's a few things you should know then.." he began.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," responded Draco with a careless wave of his hand. "I know all about theatres, how you mustn't talk and such." Just then, the lights started to dim. Draco squealed in excitement, grabbing Harry's hand. Harry let him. The alarm bells went off again. Harry, Harry, Harry, said the Lockhart in his mind, what are we going to do with you? You're sitting here, holding hands with Draco Malfoy, and you don't mind? Luckily, the Lockhart didn't have a chance to get much farther as the theatre filled with music and the play began.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Draco stumbled into his living room, closely followed by Harry, who promptly tripped over Draco and landed on top of him on the floor. Giggling insanely, Harry rolled off Draco and lay on his back, staring at the highly posh ceiling above him. Maybe we had a little too much to drink, thought Harry, reflecting on the two Bacardi Breezers he had during the interval, followed by the three after the show. That made six in total for the whole evening, if he counted right. Now he thought of it, it was a wonder they had both got out at the right grate.  
  
The evening had been good fun. Draco had behaved properly during the play, only participating in the right bits. Several people had commented on his outfit, one telling him he looked like Shirley Manson in "Androgyny", whatever that meant, and a few drunk men had tried to grope Harry, a sensation he found quite unnerving. Harry now looked over to the centre of the room, where Draco was trying to do the time-warp. As Harry watched, one of the heels came off Draco's shoes and he fell onto the ground, his skirt riding up his legs. Harry crawled over to help him up, trying not to look up his skirt.  
  
"Let's change!" suggested Draco, in a voice that quite clearly showed he was not used to drinking this much in one evening. With a nod that almost made him fall over, Harry agreed and they stumbled through to Draco's bedroom. When they had both collapsed on the floor again, Draco started wriggling about on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked, curious.  
  
"I'm trying to get this skirt off!" replied Draco, squirming and writhing on the floor. Harry started. Grabbing his clothes, he stood up, a little shakily.  
  
"I'll just go and get changed in your bathroom then," he said, hobbling off towards the door leading to the bathroom. When he returned, Draco was dressed in tight black jeans and a white cashmere poloneck, a startling contrast to his bright red miniskirt of the previous minute. He also seemed to have sobered up a bit.  
  
"What time do you have to be back by?" he asked, looking with obvious disappointment at Harry's sensible clothes.  
  
"Oh, no particular time," replied Harry, cautiously. "Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you'd like to watch a film or something," asked Draco, looking slightly worried at Harry's cautious tone.  
  
"Oh, I … er… ok then!" responded Harry, only thinking slightly about what the Weasleys would say if he turned up very late.  
  
"Great!" said Draco, relief flooding into his face. He grinned, turning towards the kitchen. "Drink?"  
  
"Better not!" laughed Harry. "What films have you got?"  
  
"Ooh loads!" exclaimed Draco, ecstatic about having someone to watch his films with. "I have all the muggle James Bond movies!" Harry's heart jumped to his mouth (with a pretty little pirouette on the way). Had Draco seen through his disguise? However, from the way Draco was listing all the films he had on his fingers, Harry guessed not. His eyes slid past Draco to the phone sitting beside his bed.  
  
"Draco?" Draco looked up from finger number eight.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang. Ron picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Oh hello.." drawled a very posh lady's voice down the telephone. "I'd like to ask if the delivery of mouldy tomatoes is still required." Ron thought for a second.  
  
"One moment please," he said down the line, before putting the phone down on the table. "Fred! George!" he yelled. A second later, two identical twin heads popped around the door, followed closely by two identical twin bodies.  
  
"You called, m'lady?" said George.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "There's a lady on the phone talking about a delivery of mouldy tomatoes. I wondered if it was anything to do with you two!" The twins' faces slid into identical expressions of confusion.  
  
"Not us!" they chorused, shrugging. Ron's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, suspicious. After fervent nodding and crossing of hearts from the twins, Ron was inclined to believe them. He picked up the phone again.  
  
"Hello?" he said down the line.  
  
"Ah hello," replied the posh lady.  
  
"Sorry, nobody here's ordered mouldy tomatoes, thanks. Goodbye," said Ron, hanging up. "Honestly, some people!" he said, shaking his head, before going back to his needlework.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off. Harry was sitting on Draco's bed, watching him.  
  
"Draco," he sighed, patiently. When he still got no reply, he tried again. "Draco!" he said, louder. And then, "DRACO!" he shouted. Draco stopped laughing and looked at him. "Thank you." Draco started giggling again. Harry sighed. Better just let him laugh it all out, he thought, lying down on Draco's bed. It was incredibly comfortable. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like to live in a place like this. Then he went flying into the air. Opening his eyes, he saw that Draco had just jumped onto the bed next to him, causing him to jump into the air like a flea, only less annoying. Draco was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, sitting dead straight in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, but you look hot in that outfit," murmured Harry, before he even realised he was thinking it. When he realised what he'd said, he sat up with a gasp. Draco noticed and put a hand on his knee.  
  
"Don't worry, Jamie, I don't mind you saying that," he said with a grin and a wink. Harry noticed that their faces were again inches apart, and he could feel Draco's hot breath on his lips. Without thinking, he brought his face down to meet Draco's, kissing him passionately as he twined his arms around his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco: I'm not that lightweight! How dare you make fun of me like that woman…  
  
Me: Mwahahahaha…  
  
Sorry about the weirdness of this chapter. Still, you should have got used to it by now! 


	6. Shocking

Shocking  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, J.K.Rowling's. So there.  
  
WARNING!!!! SLASH!! (In case you've got this far in the story without realising that)  
  
Yay!! Lots of reviews!! Thank you thank you thank you!! Special thanks to Sabrina who gave me the idea for this chapter when I was a bit stuck!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry pulled away slowly, his mind reeling. 'Oh shit! I just pulled Draco Malfoy!' thought one side of his mind, while the other was concentrating more on the, 'Who cares if his father's a Death Eater and he's your worst enemy?' side of the equation. He looked at Draco's face. Right now, he could see why most of the female population at Hogwarts was in love with him. He was gorgeous, not even remotely evil-looking, and right now was looking worried.  
  
"Jamie?" he asked, "are you ok?"  
  
"Huh?" responded Harry, jerked out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine." Draco didn't look convinced. To hell with it, thought Harry. Leaning forward, he pulled Draco into another kiss. When they pulled apart this time, Draco was smiling.  
  
"You know what I do sometimes in the evenings?" he said quietly. "I take my broom and fly out to a park near us, and lie down on the grass on a hill in the middle of it. I look at the stars, and wish I had someone to share them with." Harry was taken aback by this frank confession of Draco's. Oh no! He's not getting serious about me, is he? thought Harry. For the first time since they had started the prank, Harry started to feel a bit guilty about it.  
  
"Draco, listen, I.." he started uneasily, but he didn't get far. Draco interrupted him.  
  
"Can we go and look at the stars, Jamie?" he asked. Harry didn't have it in him to say no. With a smile and a nod, he agreed. Together, they climbed onto Draco's broomstick and flew off towards the park.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Five minutes later, they were both lying on their backs, holding hands and staring at the stars. They talked quietly, as if they were reluctant to wake their surroundings. It would have been wonderful, thought Harry, if his mind hadn't been in such turmoil. Occasionally, one or the other of them would lean over and the two would kiss passionately, before returning to their stargazing. Eventually, after about half an hour, Harry got to his feet.  
  
"I really need to go home now, Draco," said Harry, brushing down his skirt. "Please can you take me back to your house so I can go home?" One look into Harry's eyes told Draco that asking him to change his mind would be useless.  
  
"Alright then," he sighed. "But you have to promise to call me tomorrow," he said, pleading.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," replied Harry, before they climbed onto the broomstick and flew off.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry tiptoed up the stairs towards Ron's room so as not to wake him, but to no avail. As he entered the room, he was pounced upon by four Weasleys, who had apparently been waiting up.  
  
"What happened, Harry, come on, tell us!" they all shouted as loudly as they dared. Harry sat down on the bed, removing his heels as he did so.  
  
"Not much really, I got him into a really stupid outfit to go to the play, which was funny. He really enjoyed the play, and he seemed to like my cat suit too," he added, winking at Ginny. "After that, we went home and watched a film. That was it, really." He glanced round at the slightly disappointed faces surrounding him. "What happened here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much either. We got a strange call from a posh lady offering us mouldy tomatoes though," replied Ron, whose eyebrows hit the roof as Harry collapsed into laughter on the bed. "It was you, wasn't it!" Ron yelled. "You and Malfoy pranked us! Why I oughta…" When he finished with a growl, Fred cut in.  
  
"You were careful, weren't you Harry?" he asked anxiously. "He doesn't suspect anything, does he?"  
  
"Oh no!" replied Harry. "He doesn't have a clue!"  
  
With that, everyone headed off to bed. Just as Harry and Ron were settling down, Ron mumbled,  
  
"Oh Harry, I almost forgot. We're meeting Hermione for lunch in Diagon Alley tomorrow, so don't sleep too late!"  
  
Harry mumbled something indeterminable, and both boys dropped off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lunch with Hermione promised to be an enjoyable experience. Since they hadn't seen her for almost two months, Harry and Ron were looking forward to catching up on her gossip and being told they weren't working hard enough, which they missed. Mrs Weasley, much as they loved her, just didn't do it right.  
  
After meeting Hermione and sitting down at a table around one o'clock, they caught up on how she was and what was going on in the muggle world. When she was done, she suddenly sat up.  
  
"Ooh!" she exclaimed, "I have some juicy gossip for you!" Both boys immediately leaned forward eagerly. Hermione-gossip was usually good. "You'll never guess what I saw last night!" She paused to look at Harry and Ron. She loved teasing them. "I was in this park near my house, trying to do some revision. I go there to revise because it's so quiet and hardly anyone else ever goes there. So, anyway, I was sitting there in the park, and I heard noises! So I looked out from behind my tree, and there, lying on the ground under the stars and kissing like their lives depended on it, were Draco Malfoy and some girl with long black hair!" She stopped to look at the boys, starting when she saw their expressions. Sure, it was interesting gossip, but not that shocking! Harry had gone completely white, and Ron, also white with a faint greenish tinge, was looking at Harry with something like horror on his face.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick!" mumbled both boys simultaneously, before standing up and sprinting towards the men's loos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! Oh go on, you know you want to! 


	7. Revealing

Revealing  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns them, I don't. I just use them for pleasure.  
  
Yay! Reviews! Wow! I like reviews, thank you if you reviewed! You brightened up my boring week filled with exams and sunbathing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stood by the basin in the loos, splashing water onto his face. He'd been well and truly caught out now, and he was going to have to pay for it. What had he been thinking, acting like that with Draco in a public place!! Harry moaned and banged his head against the mirror. Ron emerged from one of the cubicles, looking shaken and still slightly green. Almost shaking with dread, Harry turned slowly to look at him.  
  
"Harry," Ron started, "I have no problems with you being gay. In fact, I've suspected it for quite a while!"  
  
"You didn't tell me?!" shouted Harry indignantly.  
  
"I thought from the way you kept drooling over Percy you would've guessed!" stated Ron, with unbelievable calm, given his current situation.  
  
"I was not!" protested Harry, before being cut off again.  
  
"I have no problems with you being gay, Harry," continued Ron, "but MALFOY?!?!?!" he shrieked, all former calm gone, like the diffusion of a nasty smell through the oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide particles that make up the air. "What is there attractive about him?!" A sheepish smile spread across Harry's face.  
  
"Well, he's very…"  
  
"HARRY!!!" screamed Ron, going purple. "Concentrate!" He took a deep breath. "I don't want to know his good qualities. This is Malfoy. As far as we're concerned, he is evil and.."  
  
"No, Ron!" Harry interrupted, and a silence fell over the two of them. "He's not just Malfoy anymore. I've got to know him, and I.." Harry's eyes dropped to the floor, "I like him, Ron. He's really nice. He's nothing like the Malfoy we thought we knew. He's..he's.. Draco."  
  
"But Harry," said Ron, his voice softer now, almost sympathetic. "You know this can't go on. He likes you as a girl. Somehow, he's going to learn the truth. You can't trick him forever." Harry sighed.  
  
"I know, Ron. I told him I'd call tonight. I guess we'll meet up and I can break it off then." Harry looked so dejected that Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder to show his sympathy. Ron wasn't very good at the whole comfort thing, so it was a bit awkward and both boys were relieved to have an excuse to yell at Hermione as she burst in, demanding to be filled in on what was happening.  
  
"I'm gonna go home," said Harry, edging past Hermione's wild hair. "I'll call, and, you know… see you later." He ran off. Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
"What was that all about?" she inquired, as Ron led her to a table and told her the whole story, skipping no details, except, of course, the ones that would cause embarrassment to him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry picked up the phone, feeling more nervous than he had on his first day at Hogwarts. Dialling Draco's number, he chewed his lip and wondered how Draco was going to take this.  
  
"Hello?" Harry gulped.  
  
"Hi, Draco? We need to talk, can I come round?" He was using his girl's voice, but was in his normal body. It seemed strange to be a boy again. He kept trying to find his skirt to tug down, only it wasn't there.  
  
"Sure, what's wrong?" asked Draco, seemingly concerned.  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute," replied Harry, wishing he didn't have to do this. He didn't want to hurt Draco. He hung up, changed his voice back to normal and walked over to the fireplace, taking some floo.  
  
"Draco Malfoy's living room!"  
  
He stepped out of the fireplace, looking around for Draco. He was standing in front of him, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"Potter!" he exclaimed, obviously surprised. "Much as I love trading insults with you, I'm waiting for someone right now, so this is kind of a bad time," he drawled, all his recent friendliness gone. Harry felt his heart sink. He was so used to getting a good reception out of Draco, this felt really bad.  
  
"Hello, Draco," he said, wearily. Draco studied him.  
  
"Is something the matter, Potter?" he asked, careful not to sound concerned. Harry looked him straight in the eyes. There was something familiar about those eyes, thought Draco.  
  
"Yes, actually, something is the matter." He paused to take a deep breath, then plunged in. "I played a trick on you. It wasn't my idea, it just happened, and then I got picked, but I didn't want to, and I somehow just ended up carrying on, and I'm so sorry, Draco, I really am, I.."  
  
"Hold it, hold it!" shouted Draco, arms in the air. "Slow down there, Potter! I'm having trouble understanding!" Harry looked as if he wanted to sink into the floor, but again looked straight into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Let me make it a bit more simple, then," he said, then muttered something under his breath. In front of Draco's eyes, Harry's hair got longer; other parts of him grew and shrank until standing in front of him was somebody who looked horribly familiar. "I'm Jamie," said Harry, simply. Draco stumbled backwards, horror written across his face. Shaking his head, he turned and ran towards his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening, Draco heard a tapping on his window. Getting up from the Bond film he was pretending to watch, he went to open it, noticing that it was a snowy white owl with a message tied to her foot. He untied the message and the owl flew off. Going back to his sofa, Draco unfolded the letter. Glancing at the bottom, his guesses about who it was from confirmed. He screwed the letter up, throwing it onto the floor. Five minutes later, he picked it up, uncrumpled it and began to read.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Please let me explain. We never intended to play a trick on you, to start with. It was all chance. I was teaching Ron how to prank call..  
  
Draco felt a pang. Ignore it! he told himself. It wouldn't go away. He shook his head to get rid of it and went back to the letter.  
  
..when we accidentally stumbled upon you. To start with, it was just innocent jokes. Then George Weasley came along, rang up and told you to meet 'her' the next day. We spent a long time trying to think up what we should do next. Eventually, it was decided that one of us would dress up as a girl to meet you. We drew lots to decide who it would be. It ended up as me. When I met you the next day, I was just playing a joke. But as we carried on meeting up, as I got to know you, I started to like you more and more. I felt really guilty about the trick I was playing, but I couldn't stop. I confessed because Hermione saw us in the park. She told me and Ron, and Ron of course knew what was going on. He forced me to confess.  
  
So I have. I deeply regret hurting you like this, but let me say one more thing. I really enjoyed the time we spent together; I just wish the circumstances could have been different.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Draco sniffed, then scrumpled the letter up again and threw it down onto the ground. Stupid Potter. Stupid letter. With a wail, Draco threw himself full length, face first onto his sofa. Why did everything always have to be so difficult!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Argh! Angsty or what?! It will have a happy ending, I promise!! 


	8. Forgetting

Forgetting  
  
PG-13, J.K. Rowling's.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!! They're lovely!! Not one flame!! If you haven't reviewed yet, feel guilty!! Mind you, you might want to read the chapter first…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat on his bed in Ron's room, his head in his hands, feeling sorry for himself. The one thing he needed right now was peace and quiet, thank goodness Ron and Hermione were still ou…  
  
"What on earth were you doing, Harry, have you gone mad?!?!" The door slammed open and Hermione strode in, looking like someone had stolen her last Rolo. Harry cowered. Ron sneaked in behind Hermione, trying to calm her down. Eventually he succeeded by telling her that if she didn't shut up she'd disturb Percy, conveniently forgetting to mention that Percy was in the office. When she got quieter, she seemed to get more reasonable too.  
  
"Mind you…" she pondered, "He is quite good looking.."  
  
"Hermione!!!!" shrieked Ron, all concern for the absent Percy forgotten. Harry grinned, despair momentarily forgotten, until Ron turned on him. "So?" Harry's despair returned, bringing souvenirs from its short holiday.  
  
"I called to tell him I needed to see him, and then went round. In my normal body. He was.." Harry paused, wondering how to sum up Draco's expression. "He didn't take it well. He ran away and slammed the door." Hermione sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't realise how much you liked him!" Harry tried to protest, but in vain. "Oh come on, Harry, it's obvious you like him more than you're letting on, but you should try to get over him. You never know, Percy might have broken up with that girl…" Harry looked at Ron, who was whistling innocently.  
  
"Ron, did you..?" he started, unfortunately again being cut off by the door slamming open. The three already in the room stared with open mouths at what now stood in the door. It had one body, but four arms, four legs and two identical, freckled heads with wild red hair. FredGeorge edged into the room and unsuccessfully tried to sit down on the bed, sliding off and ending in a heap on the floor. Harry caught Ron's eye and they both spluttered loudly, roaring with laughter. Only Hermione remained sensible.  
  
"What in the world has happened to you two?" she asked, with only the merest hint of a giggle.  
  
"We had a bit of an accident!" explained George. "Something blew up in our faces! Only don't tell Mum, or she'll kill us!" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How much of you has been combined?" she asked patiently.  
  
"Look at us!" screeched Fred. Hermione giggled and blushed slightly.  
  
"I didn't mean the.. visible bits!" she muttered, setting Ron and Harry off again. FredGeorge blushed.  
  
"I don't know," replied Fred, "we haven't checked. And you're not going to either!" he added hastily, seeing Hermione open her mouth.  
  
"I wasn't going to say that!" she said disapprovingly. "Just a minute," she added, running out the door. A moment later, she returned with a book, and, to FredGeorge's disappointment, Ginny, who promptly joined Ron and Harry in wetting themselves on Harry's bed. Hermione settled down on the floor with the enormous book settled on her lap. FredGeorge tried to look menacing, as they weren't used to being the victims of laughter, which only extracted more giggles. Eventually, they gave up and stayed, twisted uncomfortably, on the floor. After a few minutes Hermione lifted her head, opened her mouth, then remembered Fred and George's secret anti-magic- detector and got her wand out from inside her robes.  
  
"Exploditus finite!" she said triumphantly, with an extravagant wave of her wand. A cloud of blue smoke enveloped FredGeorge, who started choking. With a loud bang, Fred rolled off George and started to brush himself off.  
  
"Great! Thanks, Hermione!" George said, and was echoed by Fred. Settling themselves on the floor, they tried to resume their normal status. "So, what's happened?" Ron eagerly retold the story of Harry's unfortunate encounters, taking twice as long, due to Hermione's continuous interruptions. When he had finished, Harry was bright red and Fred, George and Ginny were sitting with open mouths. Nobody said anything for a moment, not including Ginny's comment of 'You lucky sod!'  
  
"I know just how to cheer you up!" said Fred, bouncing up off the floor and towards the phone with an evil grin.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Bring bring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Mr Rotch there? Oh, everybody calls him Mike, that's his first name."  
  
"Are you sure you have the right department?"  
  
"Positive. You do know all your colleagues, don't you?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course!!"  
  
Percy leaned over the desk towards one of his co-workers, still holding the phone against his ear.  
  
"Excuse me? Have you seen Mike Rotch today?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehe. I got that prank call from 'The Simpsons'. Poor Percy, I like him really! If you don't get it, say the last sentence out loud. Hmm. No Draco in this chapter. Tragic! 


	9. Forgiving

Forgiving  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling  
  
Yay!! Thanks for all the reviews, I like reviews!!! (who doesn't?!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry mooched along the path, his hands deep in his pockets, kicking stones as he went. It was a cold day, but the sun was shining brightly, giving Harry the odd sensation of eating an ice cream on a hot day. He had been back at school for two weeks now, and had managed to avoid Draco for the whole of that time, an impressive acheivement that was getting tougher and tougher to keep up as the time went by. Sure, Ron and Hermione were great friends and he loved being in Gryffindor with all his other friends, but he missed Draco. He missed his strange sense of humour, and he missed the feeling he got when he was around him. He knew that he had to stay away from him, that it was for the best, but that didn't make it any easier. He sighed, aiming his toe at another stone and missing, hitting the path instead. Howling in pain, he hopped on one leg clutching his toe. When he calmed down a bit, he heard a low chuckle coming from behind him. Harry span quickly to see Draco Malfoy looking absolutely drop dead gorgeous in loose robes barely covering his tight black cashmere sweater. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"Draco," he acknowledged, in a calm, level voice that surprised even him. Whether Draco was surprised or not, he didn't show it.  
  
"Good afternoon, Harry," he replied civilly, shocking Harry. "I haven't seen you since we got back to school," he remarked. Harry was too surprised to even speak, however he did impress Draco with his remarkably accurate goldfish impression.  
  
"I…er..I…well.." he stuttered, wishing he had Draco's eloquence.  
  
"You thought you'd better avoid me in case I started to make fun of you?" Draco commented.  
  
"No, I just.."  
  
"Didn't want to be around me in case you couldn't control your primeval urges?" Whether or not this was meant to be funny, Harry lost all control and started giggling uncontrollably. Draco watched, tapping his foot, with one eyebrow raised slightly. When Harry straightened up, wiping his eyes, Draco continued.  
  
"You didn't have to worry, Harry. Ok, so I was very angry that you tricked me. Please don't do it again. But, after I got over the initial shock, I realised it wasn't quite so much of a shock. After all, your unusual eye and hair colour didn't change. Also, I wondered why there was a crowd of Weasleys watching us on our first meeting." Seeing Harry's surprised expression, he added, "Yes, I did notice them. They'd make terrible spies. Oh, and speaking of spies…" he trailed off with a grin, watching Harry scraping the ground with the toe of his shoe and gradually turning the same colour as his Quidditch robes.  
  
"Ok, so maybe I was a bit obvious.." Harry muttered, wishing he could find a large hole to swallow him up. He saw Draco's feet move nearer to his, and looked up curiously.  
  
"Harry," he said gently, shocking Harry again. "If you really liked me, would it matter to you what sex I was?" After a few moments of Draco waiting patiently, when the implication of this simple statement had sunk in, Harry's eyes widened and Draco chuckled slightly. "You may be cute, Harry, but sometimes you can be very slow!" As Harry started to go red again, Draco added, "And you blush too much!" Harry started to protest, but Draco silenced him with a finger on his lips.  
  
"Shut up," he said affectionately, removing the finger from Harry's mouth and leaning in to kiss him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow! I finished it!! Sorry if the ending was a bit bad, please review anyway!! Once again, for the last time, thank you for all the reviews!! 


End file.
